User blog:AdmiralPedro1stFleet/ME3- Personal Speculation
There is a lot of speculations and a lot to keep in mind when trying to predict what will be in Mass Effect 3. I will attempt to give as complete prediction as I can. I will start with Characters. I warn you this going to be lo ng so grab a cup of coffee before you sit down. Major Characters That May Return Ash/Kaidan, Garrus, Tali, Wrex/Wreav, Liara(Shadow Broker), Zaeed, Legion, Mordin, Tali, Samara/Morinth, Kasumi, Jack, Jacob, Miranda, Thane, Doctor Chakwas, Joker, EDI, Kelly, Kenneth Donnelly, Gabriella Daniels, Rupert Gardner, Citadel Council, David Anderson, Steven Hackett, Donnell Udina, Armando-Owen Bailey, Illusive Man, Kahlee Sanders, Feron, Aria TLoak Minor Characters That May Return Anoleis, Admiralty Board, Feros Colonists, Balak, Captain Kar' Danna Vas Rayya, Captain Kirrahe, Charles Saracino, Chellick, Chorban, Commander Rentola, Corporal Toombs, Daniel, Dr. Gavin Archer, Elias Kelham, Urdnot Torsk, Emily Wong, Fred Mazzai, Fist, Gavorn, Gianna Parasini, Gillian Grayson, Hannah Shepard, Harkin, Helena Blake, Ish, Juliana and Elizabeth Baynham, Lorik Quin, Kal Reegar, Kate Bowman, Khalisah AL Jilani, Kolyat Krios, Matriarch Aethyta, Oriana, Patriarch, Rana Thanoptis, Sidonis, Shiala, Tazzik, Nax, Batha, Derek Izunami, Illo Nazario, Veetor Nara, Vido Santiago, and of course Conrad Verner Locations That May Appear Earth, Citadel, Illium, Omega, Feros, Noveria, Ilos, Arcturus Station, Gagarin Station, Grissom Academy, Migrant Fleet, Collector Base, Akuze, Elysium, or Torfan Minuteman Station, Heretic Station, Palaven, Thessia, Sur Kesh, Khar Shan, Kahje, Dekuuna, Irune, Parnack, Turvess, Tuchanka, Rannoch, Cartagena Station, Tortuga, Virmire, Mindoir Entities That May Appear Exo Geni, Binary Helix, Synthetic Insights, Noveria Development, ERCS, Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse, Cerberus, Shadow Broker Mass Effect All Right. Now that all that is out of the way, let's get to the nuts and bolts of things. Missions and assignments and how you handle these are the core of the Mass Effect experience. Let's take a look: Feros On Feros, we have two big choices. First one is whether or not to kill the colonists. The second is whether to spare Shiala or not. If we spare the colonists, including Ethan Jeong, ExoGeni will still pour funds into Feros. If Ethan dies and too many colonists die as well, Feros will close down shop. Shiala is just a matter of whether she will appear or not. If you remember, Shiala(or the Feros rep) will say in ME2 that the Thorian has been taken for study despite its death. Perhaps the colonists plan to use this research to help Shepard in some way, assuming they're all alive and still on Feros. Noveria A lot of big things are happening on Noveria. First is this. How do you handle getting a pass to Port Hanshan? You can either get Anoleis arrested, get Anoleis and Gianna killed, or give the evidence to Lorik Quin or Anoleis. 1) Get Anoleis arrested and a new Administrator will be on Noveria. 2) Get Gianna and Anoleis killed, and you have a new administrator still. 3)Giving the evidence to Lorik Quin will probably result in both Gianna and Anoleis remaining on Noveria. 4)Give the evidence to Anoleis and Lorik Quin will disappear, but Gianna will remain. The only other decision that may impact the third game is the Rachni Queen and we all know where that is going. 1)If you kill the Queen, the Rachni will not be there to help you, but you avoid war with the Krogan. 2)If you spare the Queen, the Rachni will help you, but there's no guarantee the Krogan will cooperate. Virmire Virmire is also pretty straightforward. A minor character appearance, Rana Thanoptis, is determined by what you do here, but it's not really important. The bigger choices are the following.:Killing/Sparing Wrex, Aiding/Not Aiding Kirrahe's Team, and the classic Ashley/Kaidan question. Wrex 1)If you kill Wrex, Wreav will rule Tuchanka and more than likely will not help you. 2)If you save Wrex, he will rule Tuchanka and will be more open to giving aid and listening to you. Kirrahe 1)If you aid the team, Kirrahe and Rentola will be there to help you 2)If not, Kirrahe will die and Rentola will not help you Kaidan/Ashley 1)If you leave Kaidan, Ash will be on your squad. 2)If you leave Ash, Kaidan will be on your squad. Ilos/Battle of the Citadel Big decisions occur in this last segment of the first game. Basically you either choose to save or abandon he council. After that, you decide who will take the human seat on the council. The Council 1)Save Council-The council appears in the third game and humanity is held in higher regard. 2)Abandon Council-Either a new mixed council or all human council will form based on Paragon/Renegade. Humanity will be viewed as a bully and a very negative force in the galaxy that only looks out for itself. Anderson/Udina 1)Choose Anderson- He will be the human councilor. Depending on Paragon/Renegade, Anderson will either lead a new human council, join the old one, or join a new mixed race council. 2)Choose Udina- Same story except Udina is the new councilor. Shepard's Background and Service History I am almost certain the backstory to Shepard is there for a reason. How it will play a role, I don't exactly know but I have an idea on some things. 1)Spacer- Hannah Shepard will be in the story 2)Colonist- Mindoir will play a role 3)Earthborn- The 10th Street Reds may have a place here 4)War Hero- Elysium ( and Batarians) will play a role 5)Sole Survivor- Akuze (and maybe Cerberus) will be involved 6)Ruthless- Torfan (and a bunch of pissed off batarians) will be in the story Minor Things Khalisah Al Jilani and Emily Wong will probably be doing news reports. And we're prob going to punch Khalisah in the face( again because of her disingenuous assertions) X57- If you spared Balak, you will probably confront him. If you killed him, you'll confront some generic batarian instead. Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 2 is more than likely going to have an even larger impact on Mass Effect 3 than Mass Effect will. I'm assuming the second game(and by extension DLC) will account for the majority of the 1,000 variables that will come into play. Let's start with missions, shall we? Freedom's Progress Minor decision. Veetor and how he'll view you. Pretty much it. Omega:Aria T'Loak Aria is important as she has a lot of power. Completing the assignments "Datapad Recovered" and "The Patriarch" will definitely improve your relations with her and may make her feel more inclined to assist you in the third game. Reaper IFF Here, the main question is whether to keep Legion or hand it over to Cerberus for their cyberweapons division 1)Keep Legion- It will appear in Mass Effect 3 2)Hand it Over to Cerberus- Heretic do not get eliminated and with assist the Reapers. Cerberus will also learn more about the geth and be able to use them against you when they try to kill you in the third game. Collector Base Here you have a choice, Keep the collector base for Cerberus, or blow it up. 1)If you keep the base, Cerberus will more than likely use it to develop their own weapon. 2)If you blow it up, Shepard severs ties with Cerberus and Cerberus can't gain a strong footing for when the Reapers show up. Dossier Missions An important part of Mass Effect 2 is the concept of recruiting "the dirty dozen." There are factors that may be influenced by these missions. 1)Mordin - Daniel either lives or dies. 2)Grunt- Either stays in the pod or is let out 3)Thane- Recruited or never meet 4)Samara- Recruited or never meet 5)Tali- Recruited or never on squad in ME2.Kal Reegar dies or lives 6)Zaeed and Kasumi- pretty obvious 7)Legion- Activated, Not activated, or given to Cerberus Loyalty Missions These are far more important and have a much greater impact on the third game. Let's take a look 1)Mordin:Old Blood The question here is a big one and probably why Mordin is definitely returning. The Genophage is a huge part of the Mass Effect universe and on this mission, a huge choice is placed upon Shepard's shoulders. To keep data thqat could cure the genophage or to delete it. If Shepard keeps it, a cure is more likely to be found and Krogan relations will improve, giving the Krogan more of an incentive to help Shepard. If Shepard deletes it, a cure will not come to pass and Krogan relations will go unchanged, making the Krogan less likely to give aid. 2)Garrus:An Eye for an Eye Harkin will either still be at large or he'll be sitting in a C-Sec prison. Sidonis will either be alive to aid Garrus or dead by Garrus's hand. 3)Miranda:The Prodigal Oriana gets taken to Miranda's father(if you dont do the mission) Oriana gets relocated 4)Jacob:Ghost of the Father Ronald Taylor gets away with his crime(if you dont do the mission) Ronald Taylor will either die or go to prison 5)Grunt:The Rite of Passage Grunt succeeds and kills the thresher maw- Krogan respect Grunt and Shepard. Grunt will return to Tuchanka Increases chances of aid in the fight against the Reapers. Grunt doesn't kill thresher maw- Chances go unchanged. Grunt still returns to Tuchanka Grunt doesn't perform the right-Grunt will likely go insane 6)Jack:Subject Zero Blow up Teltin Facility-Jack will likely return to help you take down Cerberus Don't do the mission- Jack won't be there 7)Zaeed:The Price of Revenge Kill Vido- Zaeed takes over Blue Suns and aids Shepard Vido Lives- Zaeed abandons Shepard to continue pursuit of Vido 8)Samara:The Ardat Yakshi Morinth dies- Samara will come to your aid Samara dies- Morinth will disappear when your mission is over Morinth escapes- Samara will disappear to continue pursuit of Morinth 9)Thane:Sins of the Father Stops Kolyat- relations with Kolyat improve before Thane dies on Kahje Fails to Stop Kolyat/Don't do mission- Kolyat begins a career as an assassin and Thane dies unfulfilled 10)Kasumi: Stolen Memory Keep gray box- Data on alliance may get out Delete gray box- Kasumi disappears 11)Tali: Treason Exiled- Tali remains with Shepard Exiled/Go to War- Tali remains with Shepard and Quarians will try to retake the homeworld Exiled/Don't Go to War- Tali remains with Shepard and Quarians will negotiate with Geth depending on whether or not the heretics were killed or rewritten. Not Exiled/Go to War- Tali becomes an admiral and encourages war Not Exiled/Don't go to war- Tali becomes admiral and will decide based on how Shepard handled the Heretics Evidence Presented/Go to War- Quarian people in disarray and will lose to geth Evidence Presented/ Don't go to war- Same thing but negotiations depend on how Shepard handled heretics. Ignore mission- Tali is exiled. 12)Legion: A House Divided Rewrite Heretics- Geth will be more abundant and Quarians will act based on what Shepard recommended. Destroy Heretics- Geth will be fewer in number. Quarians will engage in war to take back the homeworld. Ignore Mission- Reapers will have Geth forces. DLC Lair of the Shadow Broker To put it simply, Liara will be in Mass Effect 3 to aid Shepard. No major decisions occurred in this DLC. Arrival Only one big decision is in this DLC. To either warn the batarians about the Project or to not warn them. Warn Batarians- Batarians may be more understanding and help the humans Didn't Warn- Batarians are convinced humans are out to kill them and will not help the humans. Overlord The choice here is to either terminate overlord or allow it to continue. Take David Away- Overlord gets shut down Let Gavin keep David- Cerberus will learn how to control Geth and use them to try and kill Shepard. Minor Things A few assignments in the main game and the stories of the Cerberus Daily News will probably play a role Deeper Into The Story Now with all the choices and things of that nature out of the way, lets focus on the various civilizations, governments, and maybe some corporations. of the Mass Effect Universe. Citadel Council and C-Sec The council is a major portion of galactic government. Being on their good side is preferred. If you killed the council, the asari, turians, and salarians probably don't like humans too much. In connection to that, the elcor, volus, hanar, and drell probably don't like us either. If we saved the council, these races will love us and will more than likely assist us with the reaper threat. If Anderson is the human rep, the council is more likely to take action in personally assisting Earth with their ships and spectres and such. If Udina is the rep, they will most likely take longer to act, if they even help at all.In Mass Effect 2, if you meet with the council and treat them badly, they'll be less likely to help you. However, if you don't burn bridges, they will be more inclined to help you. Captain Bailey is most likely going to take on role of Executor and give aid to Shepard with C-Sec forces regardless of how the council feels. Shepard's a damned hero in Bailey's books. Systems Alliance Earth is humanity's beacon. Hackett will probably be there with the Arcturus fleet, ready to fight. Enough said. Asari Republics, Turian Hierarchy, Salarian Union, Counts of Dekuuna, Volus Protectorate, and the Illuminate Primacy Aiding the council will definitely help in human relations with the asari. Having a justicar like Samara around to give the government her pearls of wisdom may help you out while having Morinth around will probably not. The same goes for the governments of the other citadel races. The Turian Hierarchy may be more reluctant due to the events of the First Contact War/ Relay 314 Incident. However, they will more than likely put these differences aside to aid humanity. The Salarian Union shares similar feelings with the Asari Republics towards humanity so that probably won't be an issue. The Counts of Dekuuna, Volus Protectorate, and the Illuminate Primacy, however, aren't as open minded about humans. They are frustrated that humans can accomplish so much in short time while they must wait centuries to obtain the same rights. However, I think the council races' judgements will take precedent and the lower races will follow suit. As for how we will get the governments to join us in our efforts, Shepard will most likely have to carry out a task of sorts for each respective government. Batarian Hegemony If there is any way we can convince the batarians to help us, it will not be easy. Slamming an asteroid into a relay and killing 305,000 batarians is not the way to improve galactic relations. If Shepard tried to warn them, there may be a better chance, but I still imagine this to be a difficult task. I wouldn't be surprised if they joined the Reapers to take revenge. Krogan The krogan are probably the most complex situation in the galaxy. They have issues with citadel races due to the Krogan Rebellions. If the Rachni return, the Krogan will have issues with them because of the Rachni Wars. The biggest issue for the Krogan is the genophage. They feel they were wronged and their punishment was far too severe. I think if Shepard kept the data and Mordin finds a cure, that will improve relations with the Krogan. If the Rachni return, I am sure Shepard will explain how the Reapers that are currently attacking Earth were the ones responsible for Rachni hostilities against the Krogan. And with this cure being distributed, the Krogan may view the other races in a more positive light, especially if a reasonable leader like Wrex is in power. The reason is that Wrex trusts Shepard and will listen to anything Shepard has to say. Plus if Grunt's Loyalty mission is completed, the Krogan will have a greater respect for Shepard personally. If Wreav is in power, however, I think a war with the Rachni will occur. If there are no Rachni and Wreav is in power, they will either sit this one out(no cure) or maybe even side with the Reapers to take revenge upon the galaxy that has oppressed them for centuries.(genophage cured) We have yet to see. Admiralty Board and Conclave The quarians are another rather complex situation. The Geth conflict and how to handle it has been a big question in the Mass Effect Universe for a long time. If Shepard made all Paragon choices, it is likely that the Quarians will extend an olive branch to the geth, return to their homeworld and happily coexist. However, the quarians may also start a war with the geth if Shepard encouraged it or weakened the geth numbers by destroying all the heretics. If the Quarians choose to not go to war, they can focus on aiding Shepard to fight the Reapers. If they go to war with the geth, it will have a heavy impact on Earth's situation. The Geth How the geth will be placed in the universe depends on how Legion and Tali's missions was handled. Overlord DLC may also factor in. If the heretics were rewritten and the quarians were told not to go to war, the two races will most likely cooperate and the geth will help you fight the reapers. If you destroyed the heretics, the quarians will probably engage in war regardless of what you told them. If you didn't help legion, the heretics will still be around and will fight alongside the reapers. If you terminated Project Overlord, Cerberus will never learn how to control geth. However, if the project is allowed to continue, Cerberus will probably find a way to control the geth and bend them to their will, which means the quarians would definitely wage war, not only against the geth, but cerberus too. Cerberus They're out to kill Shepard. We don't know why but they are. If you keep the collector base, Cerberus will probably build a superweapon to kill the reapers and then conquer the galaxy thereafter. Also, if overlord isn't terminated, they'll have geth at their disposal. This in turn will cause the quarians to declare war on the geth and Cerberus. The Rachni The Rachni will be coming back to help Shepard if the queen was saved. If Shepard handles the Krogan correctly, both species will cooperate in the effort to beat the reapers. Otherwise, Rachni Wars Round 2 will occur. Another possibility is that they will be indoctrinated again by the reapers. We will see. The Vorcha A very primitive species with no known form of government. Is it even possible to convince them to help. The Yahg Isolated, but intelligent, the yahg may be open to help is Shepard can prove he is a leader that can command. I'm sure we'll have to fight a bunch of yahg and kick their asses to prove we are worthy of giving them orders. The Raloi and Virtual Aliens A newcomer to our civilization, the raloi are probably going to be a tacked on species that is going to help us due to our acceptance of them into our civilization. Same goes for virtual aliens. Omega, Illium, Noveria, Feros Aria is key here. If Shepard formed good relations with her in Mass Effect 2, there is an increased chance of getting help from her and her forces. I will venture to say more must be done for her before she decides to just up and leave Omega to help Shepard but I'm sure she will play a role. Illium and Noveria, while corporate in nature, may have a stake in Earth, and as such, may fight to defend it. Feros and ExoGeni will probably also aid Shepard with the research they did on the Thorian. Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse, Merc Bands, Pirate Gangs, Slave Rings, and Crime Syndicates Where do the criminal scum of the galaxy fit into the equations. Well we know the Blue Suns are the most successful and if Zaeed kills Vido and takes over to aid Shepard, that just might be enough to have the other crimelords follow suit in taking out the reapers. After all, business is slow when your customers are being slaughtered. So there you have it. I believe that's all wanted to say about Mass Effect 3, if there is more I will probably add it to this blog. Until then. Thanks for reading Category:Blog posts